There are many types of occupant restraint systems for use in automobiles, aircraft, all-terrain-vehicles, and other vehicles. Such systems include, for example, seat belts for use by adults and children of sufficient size, and child seats with associated restraints for use by toddlers and small children.
One method of securing the seat belts or webs around an occupant includes releasably attaching a connector on an end portion of each of the webs to a buckle assembly. The buckle assembly retains the webs around the occupant during use, and also enables the occupant to release and separate the webs for egress after use. Conventional buckle assemblies can be positioned to the side of the occupant or in front of the occupant. For example, a “three point” harness system, as typically found in conventional automobiles, can include a shoulder web and a lap web that are releasably secured to a buckle assembly positioned to one side of the occupant's hip. A “five point” harness system can include a crotch web, first and second shoulder webs, and first and second lap webs that are releasably secured to a buckle assembly positioned proximate to the occupant's mid-section.
Some conventional web connectors are configured to interlock with one another so that they properly align when inserted into the buckle assembly. The buckle assembly will typically not engage the connectors if they are misaligned. In some cases, however, conventional buckle assemblies allow the connectors to move slightly during engagement. This movement can cause the connectors to rub against each other, leading to undesirable wear and tear. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide web connectors with reduced movement to reduce wear and tear during use.